du_falloutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenpenny Tower suite
|footer = Tenpenny Tower suite view }} The Tenpenny Tower suite is located in Tenpenny Tower. The suite becomes available to the Lone Wanderer if they assist Mr. Burke in destroying the town of Megaton and its residents. Layout It is a comfortable, roughly square-shaped room, with a king-sized bed on the left from the entrance and a large bookcase shelf to the right. There is also a bobblehead collector's stand, and a door that leads to a balcony with a very nice view that adjoins with Mr. Tenpenny's own balcony. Amenities The suite has its own Mister Handy unit named Godfrey that is able to tell jokes, dispense purified water, and change hairstyles. The suite has a wardrobe, a safe, a desk and a footlocker to store items in. An additional storage locker comes with the Vault theme. The Tenpenny Tower balcony can also be accessed from the suite. It can be used to fast travel to other locations. Sleeping in the bed grants the "Well Rested" effect (+10% xp) for 12 hours. Home improvements The suite can be enhanced with a variety of improvements, which can be bought from either Lydia Montenegro or Michael Masters (depending on the outcome of the Tenpenny Tower quest). If either Lydia or Michael (or both of them) are dead, the suite cannot be upgraded. These improvements include an infirmary, a jukebox, a laboratory, a Nuka-Cola machine and a workbench, all of which add additional functionality to the suite. It is also possible to change the decor to one of the following themes: Raider, Wasteland Explorer, Vault, Science, pre-War and Love Machine. Related quests * The Power of the Atom * Tenpenny Tower Appearances The Tenpenny Tower suite appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Agreeing to help Roy Phillips take over Tenpenny Tower may cause the suite to be permanently inaccessible despite killing all human residents and waiting over forty-eight hours outside. (You might be able to access it through exiting Tenpenny's Balcony and going around) You may access it by using the console command Activate. * There is a bug that for an unknown reason causes the game to freeze in the loading screen when entering the suite. There are no known fixes other than loading up an old save. * If Dogmeat is told to wait in the suite for several days, he may become unresponsive. On console versions this can be fixed with Broken Steel, as the Puppies! perk allows the Lone Wanderer to kill the unresponsive Dogmeat and get a new one with more health. Alternatively, one can reload an earlier save. On the PC version one can open the console and select Dogmeat by clicking on him (or typing prid 6a775) and then typing the following commands on separate lines in sequential order: kill, resurrect, disable, enable, resetquest 943ed. This makes the game think you haven't spoken to Dogmeat, allowing you to recruit him again. * After completing the Tenpenny Tower quest in the favor of helping Roy Phillips take over the tower, leaving after all the residents are killed on all three floors and not talking to him beforehand, when returning later the dialog option to obtain a suite in the tower is missing. * Even with patch 1.7, it may be possible to access the suite even after completing The Power of the Atom by disarming the bomb, even though it doesn't officially reward with a suite. While the front door will be locked, the back door leading out to the balcony at the top may be unlocked, and the apartment functions as if having unlocked it; Godfrey will even greet the PC like normal. The only way in and out of the suite is through the back door leading out to the balcony. Gallery Love machine Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Love machine theme Science theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Science theme Vault theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Vault theme Raider theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Raider theme Wasteland explorer theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Wasteland explorer theme Pre war theme Tenpenny.jpg|The suite with the Pre-War theme Category:Tenpenny Tower de:Meine Tenpenny Suite ru:Мой люкс в Тенпенни-Тауэр no:Tenpenny Tower Suite zh:Tenpenny Tower Suite